Pirates of the Caribbean and the Seven Seas
by PirateLove
Summary: Will finds himself totally lost and confused without Elizabeth by his side and the thing that Jack is most afraid of is haunting his every step. Finding the Fountain of Youth turns to be harder then everyone expected. WARNING: AWE SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1: Ten more years

**Hello! This is a start of my new story, which obviously takes place after the third movie. Which was brilliant by the way, I absolutely loved it! Anywho, I am going to try and update as much as I can this summer. Thanks in advanced for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own POTC and never will. **

   

The moon pierced the sky with a radiant light, while the stars sparkled at its side. In the distance a small port town of Torrance lay just off the corner of the Caribbean. It is known for its splendid food, personality and elegance. There was a shrill scream that echoed through the streets, lights flickered on in windows and residents stepped out into their doorways. There was a figure running out of a house leaving a trail of items behind it. It soon wheeled into an alleyway, Jack dropped all the contents that were cradled in his arms. He looked over all of them with great interest, but one popped out at him right away. He grabbed a tall bottle and took a great long swig, after the refreshment of rum; all he needed was food to regain his strength.

Jack took a chuck of bread and popped it into his mouth with pleasure then he moved through the rest of the items quickly. The rum was finished off and it was time to head back to sea. The only problem was he didn't have a vessel, his dinghy crashed into a rock just off shore.

There was shouting coming from the street so Jack poked his head around the corner of the alleyway to find citizens searching the streets for…him. "Oh, bugger." He muttered to himself. Jack stroked his jaw bone for a second then took off his hat and jacket. He carried them at his side, and then took out his sword and headed out into the street.

Jack dramatically looked inside boxes and in between houses, trying to blend in as much as possible. Only it wasn't so easy, his distinct style made him unmistakable.

"Excuse me sir?" A deep voice came from behind him.

Jack glanced to the side without turning his head, trying to see if the man that was speaking to him was of greater strength. Then he swung his body around so he was facing the man. "Yes?" Jack responded trying to sound like a gentleman.

The other man gave Jack a look of confusion then spoke, "What is your name sir, I don't remember seeing you around?"

"I am Jack …Raven. I am staying with my…Uncle's cousin….lovely family, good food." Jack replied, with the same gentleman tone.

The man looked Jack up and down and squinted his eyes; his look grew stern as he spoke. "Oh, really? Who are they?"

Jack glanced around at the stores and houses around him until he spotted a store sign that read _Billing's Clothing._ "I am staying with the Billing's…. residents." Jack gave him a quick smile to try to lighten the mood.

The man was shocked at Jack's answer then he glanced over his shoulder at the sign. When he turned back around Jack stuck a large crate over his head and ran for it flailing his arms as he went. He was to the dock when he heard shouts and footsteps coming up behind him, and then there was someone who yelled _his_ name. Jack stopped dead in his tracks, because this voice was one very familiar.

He glanced around at the ships that were swaying in the breeze; none of them had anybody aboard them. The shouts and footsteps were getting louder and he had no time to think, he figured the voice was just a figment of his imagination (a side affect of the rum). Just as he was about to jump aboard a ship the voice yelled his name again. This time it was closer, he looked around again and found a person in a cloak. "Jack quick, it's just me." Elizabeth explained.

Jack quickly went over to her and she put her finger up to her mouth and slipped inside and dinghy that was rocking in the water. Jack did the same, Elizabeth pushed the dinghy off a larger ship, instead of paddling. Their boat glided through the water without making a sound when Jack thought they were a safe distance from the dock he spoke. "How did you find me?"

Elizabeth grinned at him then she pulled something out of her pocket and dropped it in Jack's palm. He recognized it right away, it was his compass. Jack stored the compass in his pocket and returned Elizabeth with a smile.

   

Morning broke through the sky and Elizabeth was relieved to feel the sun on her skin. She found it hard to sleep lately, knowing she won't be able to be with Will whenever she wanted to. It had only been three months since she had been with him last, except it felt like an enternity. She couldn't even imagine waiting ten years to be with him again, her heart pained at the thought.

"What made you come and find me?" Jack asked suspiciously.

Elizabeth stared at him, "I needed to, I have no one else to turn to."

Jack could sense the sadness in her voice, he replied with a simple. "Oh."

It was true Elizabeth didn't have anyone else to lean on, Will replaced Davy Jones and her father was dead. The only other person Elizabeth could think of was Jack. Elizabeth didn't want to bother Jack with her life and how terrible it has been since then. "What happened to you?" She asked, because she really hasn't seen Jack in three months either.

Jack groaned, "Well, Barbossa took my ship…again and left me with a dinghy. That is why you found me all be my lonesome."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. They were sailing without a crew in a ship that Elizabeth got from her former crew. She had passed down her captainship to her first mate; they were surprisingly easygoing about it. "Jack, where exactly are we going?"

Jack smiled, "Ah, I was wondering when you were going to ask that." He pulled out a roll from inside his coat. Then he placed out in front of both of them, it was the circular map that had helped them get to Davy Jones Locker.

Elizabeth just stared at it then she looked at Jack, "And?"

"There." Jack pointed to a spot on the map, "The Fountain of Youth." Jack beamed with pride at his idea.

A laugh escaped Elizabeth's mouth; she just realized that the map was cut out of the larger one. "Did you take this from Barbossa?"

"Yes, it's what he deserves for taking my ship."

Elizabeth laughed again as she sat down on a crate, "So, Barbossa's probably looking for you then."

"Most likely… he's probably lost without me." Jack replied with a grin.

   

It wasn't so bad replacing Davy Jones and all, except the fact that you got wet…a lot and the fact that Will was separated from Elizabeth for what seemed like forever. Will dreams about seeing Elizabeth again, the way she would look under the sunlight with her hair hanging around her shoulders. Just the thought of it made him want to jump over board to see her. His reflection was broken by the calling of his name, "Captain, we spotted a ship…but it's flying no colors."

Will turned his focus to the ship in the distance; he pulled out his spyglass and examined the vessel. It was not flying any colors, but Will knew the ship far to well to be worried. "Sail closer." Will shouted to his men.

They stared at him blankly like he had just said the most amazing thing ever. Will shouted again, "Go on, do as I say."

As soon as they reached the Black Pearl Will was more then overjoyed to see familier faces, but there was one person missing from the group. He walked over to the Pearl, "Where's Jack?" Will asked curiously.

Barbossa lowered his eyebrows, "Is that all ye wanted Turner? Was to know where Jack is."

Will shook his head, "No, I just saw Jack was missing, that's all. Where is he though?"

"We don't know we left him in Tortuga three months ago." Barbossa folded his arms over his chest.

Pintel broke into the conversation, "_You _left him there."

Barbossa glared at him and Pintel scampered off in fright. "We are looking for him again aren't we lads?" Barbossa asked his crew, they all nodded there heads in agreement.

"Why are you looking for him?" Will asked leaning against the railing.

Barbossa sniggered, "Because dear ole' Jack took our," he reached into his pocket to retrieve something, "MAP!"

Will lot out a loud chuckle, he noticed that there was a large hole right in the center of the map. "I see…and what was on that map that you need?" Will asked, he knew he was asking too many questions, but he had nothing else to say. Ever since the battle at Shipwreck Cove things have changed so fast and so abruptly. It felt like he had nothing to do with anyone anymore, everything was so awkward and uncomfortable. Will was living a separate life now, one that involved no contact with anyone except his crew and of course the dead.

Barbossa just sighed and answered his question, "We want to find the Fountain of Youth." He glanced at the crew who bobbed their heads in unison.

"Sounds like fun." Will stated sarcastically, he already had eternal life and it was nothing special. That was his opinion at least.

A huff of anger escaped Barbossa mouth, "Don't rub it in Turner."

"I'm not rubbing." Will responded and turned back around to his ship, but before he could reach the plank Barbossa spoke again.

"And if you see Jack, tell him he's got me to worry about." He commanded.

"I will do that." Will answered, but in his mind he knew he wouldn't see Jack. Barbossa was the first person he's seen in weeks, besides his crew. The only good thing about his life now, was that it included his father. Who he never knew personally, until now.

   

Jack stared longingly at the sea below the ship. It was a deep turquoise and when the sun hit it just right it was turn silver. It was bouncing his reflection back at him and all he could think about was the Fountain or Youth and how he would be able to sail the sea for as long as he wanted. It was all he ever wanted, except rum, but that he could get anytime he wanted.

Jack's fantasy was shattered by the sound of Elizabeth's cry of horror; he wrenched his head around to find Elizabeth gaping blankly at a spot just off the ship. "Lizzie?" Jack asked her as he edged over to the ships edge.

Elizabeth's eyes were as huge as ever when she turned towards Jack. "It's…It's…" She couldn't finish her statement because tears flooded down her cheeks. But Jack didn't need her to explain, he saw it for himself.

There was a pale figure floating in the water, it was the body of Will Turner.

**Thanks for reading!!! What did you think?? I need to know, because I have no idea where this story is going and I need to know what I'm doing wrong. THANKS and I'll try to update ASAP! 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Stowaway

**Hello again!!! I want to thank everyone for the reviews! You are awesome! This chapter isn't as long as the first, but it will answer the cliff hanger in the first chapter! Enjoy and PLEASE review!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own POTC, but I do own Finn!**

**Chapter Two**

When Jack first saw the floating body of Will he was shocked and lost all train of thought. The image of Will only lasted a few seconds then slowly faded away to a different image, one that Jack thought he had forgotten. A memory he thought he left back in a tiny island a far from here. He was horrified for the first time in his life; his worse fear was there in the water staring back at him. Jack shut his eyes so tight, as if to stop the image from flooding into his mind. Suddenly Jack felt Elizabeth sneak her way into is arms, she was still sobbing, eyes filled with salty tears. It was _her _worst fear to see Will dead.

Jack knew Elizabeth and him were sailing closer to the Fountain of Youth, but he didn't think they were that close. Jack whispered to Elizabeth, "Lizzie its okay, it isn't real."

Elizabeth looked up at him her eyes red rimed and puffy, "What?" She paused to brush away a tear falling down her cheek, "What is it then?"

"It is a trick to get us away from the Fountain of Youth, but I didn't know we were that close." Jack glanced at the water again and so did Elizabeth, as she did she whimpered and hugged Jack even tighter.

"Jack do you see what I see?" Elizabeth mumbled into his shoulder.

"I did love, but I see something else now." Jack didn't dare tell her what, it was something that he kept deep in his mind and didn't dare let out.

Elizabeth backed away from him, and looked at him awkwardly. Jack saw her suddenly touch her stomach and he saw for the first time a slight bump emerge fro under her clothing. He didn't think anything of it before because she had been wearing a slightly bigger shirt. Jack's eyes grew wide as he stared at her mid section.

Elizabeth saw his reaction, "Yes Jack, it is what you think… I am pregnant." Elizabeth told him confidently.

Jack got over his shock and smiled, "Is that what you want, to carry around a piece of Will with you?"

"Yes very much, it is the only thing I have left of him…besides his heart." Elizabeth cooed as she stroked her stomach.

Jack nodded he was happy to see Elizabeth happy, but on the other hand a stream of cold jealously went running through his veins. He knew he shouldn't be feeling that way, and he ignored it. "Let's get out of here; we need a larger crew, especially when my only crew member is caring a wee one." Jack forced a friendly smile on his face but it slipped into a small grin.

   

Barbossa was forced to port in Tortuga to search for Jack and of course to get more rum for the crew. It was a difficult task since everyone looking for Jack got sidetracked by wenches and icy bottles of rum. It took them all night before they gave up, it was no use. Everyone they asked said that they haven't Jack in years, except one bar maid claimed she saw him three months ago. Which would mean he left in the dinghy. Barbossa now felt that searching for Jack was going to be harder then he thought. Now that Jack was loose in the Caribbean, he could be anywhere. Barbossa gathered his crew and headed back to the Pearl.

_Eight hours later…_

"Captain there's a stowaway on board." Pintel shouted from the mast. Barbossa was at the helm and concentrating so hard on finding Jack he could almost feel the map in his hands, he didn't want to be interrupted for a stowaway. Barbossa grunted and signaled for Cotton to take his place at the helm.

When he reached the mast, there was a boy no older then fifteen years of age. He had ragged brown hair that matched his perfectly russet colored eyes. His face was mature but you could see the child staring at you through his eyes. "What is your name boy?" Barbossa asked as he took out his sword to make himself look threatening.

The boy just laughed, "My name is Finn…Walters."

Barbossa eyed him carefully and looked him up and down. He wasn't scrawny nor was he burly. "I will only let you stay because I am in a generous mood today, but we dump you off at the next port. Understood?" Finn just glared at Barbossa without giving him an answer, but Barbossa took it as a yes and sent him to mop the deck.

For the next few days Barbossa watched Finn very carefully, he was a surprising good sailor/pirate. He did as told, even if he gave dirty looks, but he still did his job well. It was odd but Barbossa saw something strangely familiar about Finn; he couldn't put his finger on it.

   

Elizabeth was still flustered about what had just happened earlier. Seeing Will, or the fake Will, just showed her the reality of the whole thing. That Will could die, sometime or another if someone stabbed his heart. That's why she kept it safe, away from harm. But she couldn't help but worry about someone finding it.

"I see the Pearl!" Jack shouted with glee, just seeing his beloved ship again made him pleased beyond words.

Elizabeth searched the horizon until she spotted the black ship. She looked up at Jack who was standing heroically at the helm, "Jack." Elizabeth said to get his attention.

"Yes love?" Jack replied.

"I want you to know, that you're the only person who knows about…the baby." Elizabeth informed Jack who grinned.

"So is what you're trying to tell me, is that you don't want anyone to know. Is that right?"

Elizabeth bit her lower lip then she answered, "Yes…only until Will finds out…by someone." Elizabeth tried to give Jack her best puppy eyes.

Jack lowered his eyebrows, "You want me to tell Will?"

Elizabeth kept her puppy eyes plastered on her face, "Please Jack, I can't see him and it would mean a lot for someone to tell Will he had a child."

Jack just glowered, "Fine, I'll tell the whelp."

Elizabeth smiled from ear to ear and ran to Jack and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Jack you're a good man."

   

Ragetti stared into the abyss of the ocean, when he realized there was something heading toward them. A ship that he recognized to be one they used to get to Davy Jones's locker. "Captain! There's a ship!" Ragetti screamed as he ran to Barbossa, who was yelling orders at Pintel.

Barbossa heard this and forgot about Pintel and turned his attention to Ragetti, who was pointing to a spot on the starboard side of the ship. Sure enough there sailed a ship, flying no colors. Barbossa took out his spyglass and peeked through it to find Jack on the other side.

When Jack and Elizabeth boarded the Pearl, Barbossa greeted them eagerly. "Jack, sorry about the ship, no hard feelings, savvy?"

"There will be no hard feelings when I'm captain again." Jack replied, when he did so he saw Finn standing just off his right side. "What is this? A new edition to my crew."

Barbossa opened his mouth to speak, but Pintel butt in. "He's a stowaway that we found, we're going to dump him off at the next port." Pintel smiled at himself, pleased at his response.

Barbossa glared at Pintel, "Yes, he's a stowaway." Barbossa agreed.

Jack continued to observe Finn, "Kind scrawny isn't he?" As he said this he picked up Finn's arm and examined that too.

Finn clenched his jaw and yanked his arm away from Jack, "I am a perfectly able sailor." He spat at Jack.

Jack clicked his tongue on the top of his mouth, "Temper, temper, temper. We'll work on that."

As Jack walked away from Finn, it was Elizabeth's turn to observe the boy. She too found something oddly familiar about him. She looked at Barbossa who met her eyes. He just shrugged and followed Jack.

**SOOOO… what did you think?? I'd love to know! Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

**Here is Chapter three. It isn't the best, but I wanted to give you something because I am going to be gone for a week. Please review at the end, if any of you are confused in anyway please let me know!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own POTC and never will. I do own Finn.**

**Chapter Three**

The days went by and at the end of them the sun always set, leaving yet another day of…nothing. Jack and Barbossa spent their time hunched over the map trying to figure out why they haven't found the Fountain of Youth yet. It was as if it disappeared, or there was nothing there to begin with. It was quite amusing to Elizabeth to see them constantly nagging each other like an old married couple. Jack got to be Captain because he convinced Barbossa of being a total fool in trying to trick Captain Jack Sparrow and he also sentenced Barbossa to ten days without rum.

Elizabeth spent these days watching Finn or more like spying on him; he was a brilliant sailor and surprisingly strong. It still baffled her; she could not finish the puzzle that developed in her mind. Every time she got close to figuring out where she knew him from the puzzle would reshuffle and she would have to start over. His movements were swift and graceful and his facial expressions were like someone she knew. Sometimes she felt the answer was staring back at her, but she did not meet its gaze.

Finally Elizabeth got tried of watching Finn; she decided to find out some things on her own. "Excuse me?" She said as she tapped Finns shoulder.

Finn leisurely turned his body to her, with his eyes fixed upon her face. "Yes?"

Elizabeth placed a smile on her face, "Hi, I'm Elizabeth."

A chuckle escaped Finn's lips, "Yes, you're the one that's been watching me." Elizabeth was stunned; she had thought she was being sneaky when she was watching him. Finn continued, "Is that Barbossa man so unsure of me? Is he afraid I am going to steal something on this ship? That's why he's sent you to watch over me."

Elizabeth shook her head her eyes staring blankly into Finn's; she had seen though eyes before. "No, I wasn't asked to watch you. I was just wondering why you came on the ship?" She asked, searching her mind for the explanation to though eyes. Perfectly brown and endless like the bottom of the sea.

Finn crossed his arms tightly around himself, "I did that for my own reasons. Why do you care?"

This boy was a stubborn one, "You just look like someone I've seen before, that's all." Elizabeth went to go turn around but was stopped by Finn's voice.

"Wait, who do I remind you of?" Finn persisted eagerly.

"That's why I came over; I don't know who you remind me of. It's quite strange."

"Well, I came from Tortuga if that helps you any?"

Elizabeth thought for a second then shook her head, "Can you tell me why you're on this ship that might help."

Finn hesitated while gnawing at his lower lip, "Don't tell anyone, but I came to find my father. My mother died when I was born and I've been living in an orphanage, I just know that my father was a pirate." Finn explained in a whispered voice.

Elizabeth gasped, she had an idea that bubbled into her brain. She thought she knew who this person might be but she didn't want to jump to conclusions. There was only one sure way to know for sure. "What is your full name?"

Finn bit his lower lip again, "Don't tell anyone this either, I told Barbossa that my name was Finn Walters, but my real name is…" Finn glanced around to make sure the pirates were a safe distance away, "Finn Sparrow."

CORRECT! It felt like a big flashing sign went on over Elizabeth's head, now everything made since. Finn's slightly graceful walk said Jack all over it, his bottomless brown eyes, Jack again. She couldn't believe she didn't notice it before, it was extremely obvious! Elizabeth whipped her head around to look at Jack, yes, yes, yes, he looked exactly like Finn it was uncanny.

Finn saw Elizabeth stare at Jack and followed her gaze and his eyes widened. "What? Why are you looking at him!? Is he my…?" Finn asked suddenly becoming flustered, his voice rising above the noise around them. Elizabeth put her hand over his mouth to cut him off.

She whispered into his ear, "Meet me up here tonight and I will answer any of your questions." Elizabeth released her hand and walked away before Finn could say another word.

   

The moon glowed brighter then Elizabeth had ever seen it before, it was beautiful beyond words. It lit up the deck just enough so Elizabeth could see Finn amble his way toward her. There were only a few men on deck at the time so Finn and Elizabeth had to act casual.

As soon as Finn reached her he broke into a river of questions, Elizabeth stopped him. "I can only answer one at a time, but first I want to ask you a question. Why did you give Barbossa a fake name?"

Finn looked slightly annoyed, "I told you, I knew my father was a pirate and I knew I had his last name. I just didn't want someone finding him and telling him before I did."

Satisfied with his answer continued, "I see; now you may ask me questions."

Finn jumped right in to his opportunity, "Was that man standing next Barbossa my father?"

"Yes, at least I think so."

"What's his name?"

"Jack Sparrow."

"What is he like?"

Elizabeth just smiled, "I can not tell you, there is too much to tell. Maybe you should find out on your own."

Finn wrinkled his eyebrows, "But I don't want to tell him I'm his son, I don't know him. What would I say?"

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "I wouldn't know."

"How long have you known him?" Finn asked.

Elizabeth pondered while playing all the memories of Jack Sparrow. Port Royal, The Black Pearl, Tortuga, and that kiss. She smiled, ever since he entered her life he had never left. "It has been a little over a year."

Finn started to chew at his lower lip once again, "Do you think he already knows about me?"

Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows, "How could he, he only knows your first name."

"No, I mean do you think he knew my mother was pregnant and then left?"

Elizabeth never considered this, she just thought. Once Jack slept with a woman he never turned back. "I think it's time to go." Elizabeth said as she walked away from Finn.

"Thank you Elizabeth." Finn said behind her, but Elizabeth didn't turn around. It wasn't a surprise that Jack would have a child, but she couldn't help but wonder how he would react.

**What do you think?!?!? Please let me know if there is any confusion! Thanks a TON for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Calypso

**Well here you go! Finally chapter four is up and ready to read! Thank you to all my reviewers it means A LOT! **

**Disclaimer: Do not own POTC, but I do own Finn!**

**Chapter Four**

Storm clouds brewed over the horizon, the swirling masses of darkness looked too vile and dangerous. Jack could tell that there was a horrible storm was approaching them, he didn't only just see it but he could taste it, smell it and feel it. It was one of Jack's many talents, he could sense weather. It's funny but there was a part of him that sensed something strange lingering over his ship. It was like a giant cloud that wouldn't leave, it made him uneasy especially whenever he saw that Finn boy looking at him. Just like he was now, Jack knew it but he pretended to be absorbed in his map. Every once in awhile he would glance up and pretend to look at the horizon when in reality it was just to check to see if Finn was still staring at him or more like…observing.

Jack was relieved when Barbossa finally came to talk to him, "Jack that looks like an angry storm coming." Barbossa informed while tapping his fingers on the helm in a suggestive matter.

Jack took one last glance at Finn, who suddenly looked down and walked away to…Elizabeth. _Strange. _Jack thought, but he didn't have time to play games with his mind right now. "Yes Hector, I am aware of that and I am able to command my ship as I want to." Jack answered as he flicked Barbossa's gritty fingers off the wheel.

Barbossa huffed and marched away and left Jack alone at the helm, but not long after Elizabeth trotted up the stairs to him. "Jack I was wondering…do you think we would see Will out here somewhere." Elizabeth said softly with her hair whipping around her face.

She looked so desperate, but she knew herself that she wouldn't be able to see Will even if she wanted to. "Lizzie," He looked at her solemnly, "I don't know if that's…" A bolt of lightening crashed in the distance. It was indeed, like Barbossa put it, going to be an angry storm. Jack looked at Elizabeth again, he felt that he didn't need to say anymore, just the way her face had crestfallen had said enough. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "No it's not your fault, I gave up my hopes. I just thought if I saw him one last time I could live the next ten years to the fullest."

Jack looked away from her; he wasn't a very good in awkward situations. He usually just sat there staring blankly at the other person until they said something, now he couldn't bear to make Elizabeth hurt even more then she already was.

The winds were increasing as Elizabeth stood next to Jack who held firm to the helm as rain started to strike his face. The wind was becoming unbearable as it tossed the Pearl around like a child's play toy. Jack glanced at Elizabeth through the rain; she was gripping on the railing so hard her knuckles turned white. "Get down below." Jack ordered.

Elizabeth gawked at him, she was beyond insulted. Just because she's pregnant doesn't mean she can't be with everyone else on deck. "No I will not!" She protested, just as she said this, a huge wave came and washed over the deck sending her flying. Elizabeth landed on her rear but before she could fathom what had just happened Jack was by her side.

"Are you alright love?" Jack didn't wait for Elizabeth to answer, "Please get down below, at least let me do Will a favor by keeping you alive."

Elizabeth didn't argue this time she did as she was told and cautiously made her way down the stairs. Jack watched her to make sure she was safely below, and then he turned to the helm to find Barbossa there. "What do you think you're doing?" Jack asked with disgust pouring out of his mouth.

A grin was placed on Barbossa's face, "While you were helping Mrs. Turner you forgot something very important… the ship!" Barbossa spat.

Before Jack could even open his mouth to retort another wave splashed against the starboard side sending half the crew in midair, Jack glared at Barbossa. He decided it was no use arguing with that man so he hopped down the stairs to help the crew. He quickly spotted one struggling crew member and decided to take matters into his own hands. Jack wrenched the rope from the man's hands and tugged at it furiously. The man on the other hand was not going to let go of his duty that easily, "What do you think you're doing?!" He inquired.

Jack continued to tug at the rope as he spoke, "I am doing your job for you."

"I am capable of doing it myself!" The man grabbed the rope back from Jack.

Jack glanced at him, who turned out not to be a man at all…but a boy. "Finn, give me that rope." Jack demanded extending his hand.

Finn pushed his hand away, "Surprised you remembered my name."

Jack didn't know why it hurt so much, when what Finn said was only the truth. So what, he couldn't remember everyone's name; but he sure enough remembered Finn's. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Finn didn't answer and kept on concentrating on his job which was getting more difficult by the second as the rain poured down even harder and the waves were growing immense. Jack hadn't seen a storm like this in all his years sailing the ocean, it was something strange about this storm also. It had a vortex that was forming in the clouds above them and also in the water right below that spot. Jack has seen this before. Just three months ago to be precise, the day they released Calypso from her body. _Calypso!_

Jack left Finn to his useless work and darted to Barbossa, "Hector! Hector Barbossa," Jack yelled as he ran up the stairs and as soon as he was right on Barbossa's side did he continue, "We seem to have a visitor." As soon as Barbossa had his full focus on Jack did he point to the sky in the distance which contained the whirling vortex.

Barbossa's face turned like stone, cold and heartless. He thought he had a chance to have her be tame whilst being the goddess of the ocean once again. "Full speed!" Barbossa bellowed as he spun the wheel around so the bow of the ship was soon facing the direction they had come from. Some of the crew looked confused and others…relieved.

Disappointment filled Jack's veins; he was looking forward to reaching the Fountain of Youth at last. They were so close he could almost taste it in the air, like sweetness and bliss all wrapped in one big breath. Jack tried to convince himself that one extra day wouldn't hurt him any and that it would be better to escape Calypso before she swallowed the Pearl into the ocean's abyss. Only it was difficult, the father they sailed away from the Fountain the more the air felt heavy and tasted sour.

"Turn around." Jack gasped, his body was filling with adrenaline.

Barbossa goggled at him with his eyes wide and his mouth agape. "Jack… are you mad?!" Barbossa finally managed to speak.

Jack shook his head, his mouth watering just thinking about drinking the pure substance that the Fountain would contain, _it would be even better then rum_, Jack thought. He would drink the liquid slowly to make sure every drop entered his body and that liquid would lend him eternal life on the ocean and let him feel the sea breeze on his face…forever. No, Jack couldn't wait. He needed it now, he knew it sounded selfish and rash, but that's just who he was. "No, turn back. We can sail through her." Jack reached for the wheel to turn the ship back on his own, but Barbossa unleashed his sword and pointed right at Jack's chest.

"Sparrow, ye are too crazed to run this ship into that storm; we will all go to the depths for sure." His face glowing red with anger as his sword glistened by Jack's heart.

Jack swallowed and nodded, Barbossa took his sword away from Jack's chest but that was a mistake. Jack, too quick for Barbossa, kicked the wheel so the bow of the ship was pointing toward the vortex. He also pushed Barbossa away from it, and drew out his own sword for defense. "Sorry, can't let you do that mate." Jack smiled showing his golden teeth.

Barbossa's eyes narrowed, "So what your saying is that you rather sail through that," as he said that he nodded his head in the direction of the storm, then he continued. "Then sail out of the storm and wade it out until sunrise."

"That storm is a trick to keep us away from the Fountain," Jack stated calmly. "They have many traps to keep people away." By now the ship was getting closer to the vortex and Jack glanced at the crew who were looking warily at the spinning water mass in front of them.

"Sparrow, this is no trick. This is Calypso." Barbossa replied, now glaring at Jack with daggers shooting from his eyes.

"Yes the same Calypso we tried for years to capture and finally seceded and the same Calypso that _you _released." Jack shot back.

Barbossa blinked, "Yes, that is true, but I only did that to help us."

"But did it help?" Jack asked the corners of his mouth curving up, "No it didn't, instead she tried to kill us all to save her beloved Davy Jones." Jack felt his heart pounding against his ribs, the adrenaline was pumping through is body like a rushing river.

"What is your point Jack?" Barbossa asked genuinely confused.

Jack was taken off guard, "Umm… the point is that by sunrise her storm could still be raging and never clear. If we sail through it now we could get it over with quick and painfully or wade it out for days which is just as painful. Which one do you want?"

Barbossa's eyes wondered, expecting to find the answer to Jack's question written in the wood. He would say "Yes that's what I want." But there's a chance, a big one at that, they all might die. Or he could say, "No, I want to wade it out for days and days on end." But then his anticipation would for sure kill him before then. Before Barbossa could answer there was a yell from the crew, "Man overboard!"

**What did you think? I want to know, so PLEASE (with a cherry on top) review! Thank you again. :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Rescue

**I know I haven't updated in months, but now I have. This is a short chapter but it makes up for the cliff hanger from the last chapter! SO please enjoy! And to my faithful reviewers out there, I am sorry again for taking so long! ENJOY**

**Chapter Five**

Jack whipped his head over the crowd gathering at the edge of the ship, the scene before him was obscured by violent waves and fog that was growing thicker every second. The only thing Jack could make out was a figure flailing in the water, but that soon vanished by a swell that knocked the Pearl sideways.

Jack quickly hopped down to the crowd of ogling pirates, when he got closer he yelled to Gibbs. "Mr. Gibbs, who is it?" Jack asked with rain dripping down his cheeks.

"It's that stowaway; I think his name was Dan… no wait… Frank... no, maybe it was Kim, but that's a woman's name…" as Gibbs stammered on, Jack left him before he could say anymore. Jack knew who it was and he felt no need to stay and listen to Gibbs useless faltering.

Jack bent over the railing to get a better view at the roaring sea below him. It was hard to make out anything now because the fog was so dense Jack couldn't see his hands that were in front of his face. He knew he was famous for his rash decisions, so he had no problem jumping over the side of the ship. Pictures in his head were flashing brutally against his forehead; Jack didn't have a care in the world at that moment. The situation in front of him had to be taken care of or else Jack would have to live with the sickening pain forever.

Before he knew it, his body hit the water like a rock. Soon water filled his ears and nostrils leaving him in a world of quiet. There was no howling wind, crashing waves or booming thunder. Jack broke the surface and all those sounds came rushing back; he searched madly around as he was being tossed around by swells. Surprisingly through all the grey, a black object formed. Without a second thought Jack started swimming violently towards it, his arms splashing against the water.

Jack reached the figure, who was treading water madly and their eyes fixed on Jack's with fear beyond imagining. "Hold on to me!" Jack yelled over the storms fury. Finn did as he was told without a single word; he latched on to Jack's shoulders. Jack started swimming in no direction at all, because he had no idea where he was going. There was nothing to see through the fog and the gray of the water that is felt like the world was closing in on him. Jack was so frustrated he could have screamed at the storm, at Calypso, at himself. But it would only give Calypso the satisfaction of seeing Jack break down. He knew that this was only a test, that was how she worked. All he had to do was get through it alive, which was harder then it sounded.

Slowly Jack took a slow and steady breath, trying his best to sooth himself. When he was done he saw a looming shape coming closer. His heart swelled with relief, but just has he was body relaxed it was viciously thrown through the air and slammed back down into the water. Once again Jack was submersed the quiet of the water, but this time it stayed. He didn't break the surface; the cool water covered him until there was…nothing.

   

Elizabeth just came on deck to witness Jack leaping off the ship and into the madness of the storm below. Her heart hammered against her ribs with fear, she ran over to where Gibbs was screaming at Jack. Only there was nothing, just the gray of the water. "Gibbs!" Elizabeth shook his shoulder until Gibbs's eyes found hers, "What was he doing? Thinking?" Elizabeth asked.

Gibbs hung his head, "He went after that boy." Now Elizabeth's mind was racing, now she pictured two struggling people in the water, a sickening pain erupted in her stomach. The thought of Jack and Finn out there in the storm.

"Barbossa! Look out there!" Pintel yelled, pointing his shaking finger at a blurring shape.

Before Elizabeth knew it, the crew was bustling about gathering rope and cloth. One member tossed a rope helplessly over the side, but the wind took it instead into the ocean. But soon after; the two bodies were being drug on the deck like lifeless dolls.

Elizabeth gasped, as she leaned down beside Jack. His skin was pale and he had blood flowing out of his nose. She delicately took his bandanna off and rung the water out. "Are they alive?" Ragetti asked. Elizabeth pressed her fingers in the nook of Jack's neck, and to her relief she found a steady beating pulse.

"Yes, he is." She breathed. Elizabeth wouldn't even know how she would cope if Jack died, he was her only life support now.

Suddenly Jack's eye fluttered open, "Liz'beth?"

"Yes?"

Jack rubbed his forehead with his hand, "Where's my bandanna?"

Elizabeth smiled at him, and then hit him on the shoulder. How could he at a time like this, be worried about his bandanna. "Right here you fool." She held it up by his face.

Jack smiled and grabbed it from her, and then his face turned cold. "Where's Finn!?" Jack shouted.

**I know it wasn't much, but I want to hear what you think! Review, pretty-please! It would mean the world! Thank you!**


End file.
